


【授翻】Gotham Is A Mother

by kraualbell



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alfred is a major character for only having one line, Angst, Classism, Crazy Jason has a point, Families of Choice, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Gotham City - Freeform, Meta, Or not, Red Hood - Freeform, a real mother, came back wrong, jason always had mommy issues though Jason, oversized guns, parenting, seriously
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kraualbell/pseuds/kraualbell
Summary: “嘿，蝙蝠侠，你还是不动为好，嗯? ”
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 9





	【授翻】Gotham Is A Mother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kieron_ODuibhir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kieron_ODuibhir/gifts).
  * A translation of [Gotham Is A Mother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976220) by [Kieron_ODuibhir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kieron_ODuibhir/pseuds/Kieron_ODuibhir). 



就蝙蝠侠而言，这是他粗心大意，头脑简单，傲慢自大，掉以轻心的后果。

也许他已经习惯了有人盯着他的后背，但不管是什么原因，他对周围的环境太不在意了。他跪在 Ephraim-Pryce大楼的楼顶上，检查混凝土中是否有任何可能被当天早些时候警方粗略调查所遗漏的证据，他的视线和大部分注意力都集中在地面上，听觉已经适应了在他的一只耳朵里演奏的警察乐队。今晚有一次大规模的缉毒行动，可能需要他调过头去支援警察。到目前为止，GCPD 还没有行动，电台的闲聊也只和往常无异。他的一部分心思已经在计划着今晚剩下的巡逻工作了。

当然，希望在寒秋的深夜中独自一人站在办公楼的楼顶上也不是不合理。但这种假定现在带来了严重的后果。

“嘿，蝙蝠侠，”一个低沉而熟悉的声音自他背后出现，其中还夹杂着一丝笑意，“你还是不动为好，嗯? ”

熟悉的大口径手枪的叮当声打断了这句话。几十个小混混以为这句话和这种威胁足以制服他; 他们控制了局面，因为他们有枪。他们总是错的。但这次不同。

他缓缓地转过身，手指还撑在屋顶上。“杰森。”

红头罩今晚没有戴头盔，他的红色多米诺下显出些略带狂躁的笑容。他刚好处于突击范围之外，举着他的枪——看上去像是一门十足的大炮，是阿卡迪亚AutoMag V，发射半英寸子弹; 这种武器比同类型也更常见的沙漠之鹰略具机动性，但存在相同的后坐力问题——此时它正对准了蝙蝠侠颈部装甲最薄弱的地方。“很高兴在这里见到你。”

他不会上当的。

“是你杀了艾米丽 · 道森吗? ”蝙蝠侠不动声色地问道。这位助理检察官是在前一天的早上九点从这个天台跳下十九层身亡的。暂时被认为是自杀，虽然道森最近几个星期表现得有些不正常，但她没理由从这栋特别的大楼上跳下去，这幢建筑主要是凯恩家族名下公司的办公场所，而它最出名的地方就是角落里雕刻精致的石像鬼。

一名目击者认为，她坠楼时，他似乎看到楼顶上有其他人。道森在生活中负责地履行了自己的职责。因此，有许多人，大多数是犯罪集团的成员，他们有充分的动机要杀害她，而且最好是在这件事上败坏她的名誉。

杰森撅起嘴唇，吹出的口哨中略带嘲弄。“凶手总是回到现场？不，不是我。不久前我听到传言说法尔科尼想要她的人头，但他还有更重要的事情要做，所以可能是私人恩怨，罪犯觉得他们能用暴徒做掩护。”

听到杰森用布鲁斯教给他的方式进行推理只是他现在所熟悉了的痛苦的另一种表现形式。他连同意都懒得表示，更不想与之争辩。杰森猛地抬起头，指向几英尺外的屋顶边缘。“你为什么不坐下来呢? ”

蝙蝠侠缓缓侧身走向十九层的楼檐，眼睛一直盯着那个持枪的人。他不认为今晚杰森会用把他从楼顶上扔下去的方式杀他，尤其是就在一起明显不相干的同类型死亡事件之后，这种手法就不适合高潮了。杰森对戏剧性的东西一向很有兴趣，新杰森似乎非常痴迷于此。此外，在这个城市，他的城市，光是高空坠落也不太可能杀死他。在所有人中，杰森是最清楚布鲁斯如何跌倒的。

“来吧，坐下，”杰森哄着他说，他的声音里仍流露出那种乐趣，就好像布鲁斯是他家里的客人一样。“放松一点。”他坐在地上，双脚悬于远处的街道上，但他的枪从未偏移过蝙蝠侠的脖子，脸上的笑容也丝毫未变。

布鲁斯明白了。蹲伏的姿势太不可控了，给他留下了太多的行动可能。在任何人质事件中，受害者都被置于越来越无力防御的境地。

蝙蝠侠不喜欢成为受害者。

然而此时此刻，他除了等待着杰森的注意力转移外别无他法。可能会出现孤注一掷的局面，但目前的形式还没严峻到值得他们冒险的地步。如果他想退出，目前最好的选择就是跳下去。他无法在杰森先发制人的情况下瞒过他准备好抓钩枪，但如有必要，他会在下落时准备好。杰森肯定也会为此做好准备。

杰森的左手拿着一把刀头沉重的长柄单刃刀，不是他一开始拿的那把拉斯·奥·古标志性的带有蛇刃的马来剑，这像是暗示着是谁帮了他的忙，但这把匕首本身仍很危险。

“在这样的夜晚，一个家伙有点怀旧了，”杰森说，蝙蝠侠也像他一样，把这座高楼当作椅子。“就像这样高高在上，在寂静中俯视着每个人。”

布鲁斯认为最后一句话是针对他的，这句话有点曲折。“就像过去的美好时光一样，”他声调平板。

红头罩的多米诺随着他的扬眉而弯了些。 "你在 _开玩笑_ 吗，蝙蝠侠?"

“没有。”也许，也许只是讽刺。随着时间的推移，他越来越难记起杰森曾是怎样的一个男孩，起初，时间将他们相隔两边，他将记忆推置一旁，活在当下，然后，随着这个愤怒的成年的新杰森的出现，这些记忆开始逐渐被覆盖。

有时在这些不期而遇里，他会陷进那些只言片语中，那些之前的杰森可能也会说的话，他试图把那个男人的声音逆转回来，以便能记起那个勇敢而欢快的男孩的声音。

够了。如果他想折磨自己的话，洞穴里有一些视频片段，大部分是关于以前的训练。

“阿尔弗雷德吓坏了，你知道，”杰森说，好像他并没有真正改变话题，好像他没用枪指着布鲁斯的喉咙。

"是啊，"布鲁斯同意道。他很乐意让暴力推迟，倘若杰森仍眷恋阿尔弗雷德，而对布鲁斯没有那么怒不可遏，也许他们可以在此基础上再接再厉。 "但他最担心的是。"

“不，我是说，有一次，当我还是个孩子的时候？我向他指出，那些盛装打扮的恶棍们还不够怕你，因为他们都知道，你不会杀了他们。他努力维持着那副表情，你也知道，紧绷着上唇，但我还是看出来了，他被一个14岁孩子那样的想法吓坏了。”

杰森对此嗤之以鼻。“就像他希望我是无辜的，或就像他以为我 _自己_ 想出了死亡威胁的主意。别误会，我爱他，但我是认真的。”

“他很担心，”布鲁斯重申道。

“是啊，我竟会变成这样。”那只握着刀的手漫不经心地朝他身上一挥，一根内疚的鞭子抽在他的心上。“那个通灵师吉夫斯。说真的，他 _知道_ 我在犯罪巷独自生活了三年吗？而且在那之前的三年里都和一个没用的单亲父母在一起？我父亲在我六岁的时候无缘无故被他的老板枪杀，我眼睁睁地看着我妈妈一点点死去，直到我九岁，我见过的第一个被害人是我 _四岁_ 时隔着两扇门的邻居。”

最后一件是布鲁斯 _以前从未知道过_ 的，他的胃绷的比他想象的还紧。从杰森的法医学教育来看，他已经对处理尸体有了一些经验，但他那么早就不再像一个孩子般天真，即使现在，听到这些仍让人心痛。

他应该从一开始就确保这个男孩得到专业的帮助。仅仅因为他选择了对付暴力作为自己的治疗方法，并不意味着这明智; 他怀疑自己是否有一个熟人能够直截了当地称他为理智的人。当然，在你全身上下都是秘密的时候，也很难接受有效的咨询，而这就是他把杰森带回家的引线。

他的自责吞噬了他本可以用来回答那些关于阿尔弗雷德如何看待杰森童年的反问时间。显然，蝙蝠侠已经无话可说了，杰森开口了，以一种随意漫谈的方式说着话，即使没有枪，这场独白也显得有点过激，不能单单把它看成谈话了。

“人们通过威胁和暴力来控制他人，”他说。“这很正常。你就是施以这种手段。这是你的整个 _主题_ 。有些东西是人们不能失去的，这就是恐惧的作用。不管它们是什么，你都能用夺走这些东西做胁迫，而处于底层的人，他们 _一直_ 都生活在恐惧中。因为他们拥有不多，也极易失去一切，对此 _他们无能为力_ 。

“还有比死更糟的事，”杰森耸耸肩补充道。他现在似乎更依赖于他的话语而不是他的枪来牵制布鲁斯。他没有错。“我看见过你故意或者偶然地造成了其中的一些。但是死亡很容易。死亡很简单。死亡是平等的。”

一时间笑意又重回他的声音中。“ _大多数_ 时候，被你杀死的人都不能再来报复你了。而那些一无所有的人... 嗯，你还能拿他们怎么办? ”

杰森蹭着脚后跟，像个孩子一样，像他曾是孩子时一样，习惯坐在高高的厨房椅子上，以一副漠不关心的样子抱怨椅子的高度。

“除了杀人，还有 _很多_ 选择，”布鲁斯咆哮道。

“真的吗？这就是你学到的？对付那些 _故意_ 和你作对的疯子——他们害怕蝙蝠吗？不。他们知道，你对他们做的没什么是你以前不曾做过的，所以他们永远不会停。”当然，他主要是指的小丑，但也包括企鹅人、谜语人、艾薇、杀手鳄——这一整个动物园。

杰森用他的刀做了个横扫的手势，好像要把整个哥谭市的天空都囊括进去。“而街头犯罪——人们必须活下去。比起你，他们更害怕挨饿，更害怕自己的孩子挨饿，永远如此，永远。”

“所以你认为越过这些界限就杀死他们更好，即便他们可能有孩子在家里挨饿? ”

“在监狱里养活孩子比在坟墓里养活孩子好不了多少。我 _觉得_ 一旦你发现犯罪行之有效，即便你不再绝望，也需要一个理由就此止步。一个威胁。这就是 _为何_ 有法律和监狱，你知道吗？但光坐牢是不够的。 _你_ 还不够。我就如此。”

“你是吗？”他的怀疑完全有道理。杰森在哥谭的活动范围很广，尽管他彻底恐吓了当地的大部分毒品市场，让黑面具 _处境艰难_ ，主要是通过杀死他的下属和炸毁他的商品，但他并没有显著降低犯罪率。

当然，部分原因是因为 _纵火_ 和 _谋杀_ 犯罪团伙成员。

杰森可能不觉得这是负面的，但是布鲁斯认为 _这是_ ，该死，不仅仅是因为他的顽固和极强的控制欲，或者仅仅是因为他不想杰森这样对自己。这些人中的大多数都有家庭。他们都是 _人_ 。

“嗯，如果蝙蝠侠不是一直挡着我的路，我会做得更好。”

“你的意思是，杀更多的人。”

杰森耸耸肩，“我告诉过你，你从来没有了解过哥谭。”

布鲁斯记得，那是个可怕的夜晚，当杰森摘下面具时，那种打击感并没有因为他已经怀疑了好几个星期而减弱。也许更糟的是，他也没有从震惊中得到安慰来麻痹自己的痛苦，他并没有深刻的意识到，他所失败的那个男孩已经像怪物一样回到了他的身边。

他低下头，“我记得那很邪恶。”

杰森点点头，就像老师在鼓励一个比较聪明的学生。如果他不是这样算计的话，这就太讽刺了。“我敢说你 _了解_ 这个城市。你成年后几乎每晚都和她在一起，你研究她的每一条裂痕，倾听她所有的经历。你察觉到她的声音，她也拥有你。”

布鲁斯听完忍住了一阵颤抖。这不是假的，他可以承认，但是听到杰森以现在这种阴森森的声音说出来，他心里有一种不祥的预感。

“但即使你出生在这里...你也不是哥谭人，不是真正的 _哥谭人_ 。你，带着布里斯托尔口音，还有三十辆车? ”

他咬紧牙关。“这可以忽略不计。”蝙蝠侠几乎没有这样的痕迹。像社交名流一样说话不能让人恐惧。从一开始，他就养成了一种标志着“真正的”哥谭人的断奏，以同样的口音，杰森说话很自然，而且小心地强调布鲁斯 · 韦恩在公众形象中圆滑的上流社会语调。从来没有过太多的伪装。

“但这是 _你的_ ，”杰森继续朝下推。“你跟我一样清楚，上流社会并不是这座城的真实面目，即使她在你年幼时给你留下了印记，但直到二十几岁你才真正接近了她 _真实_ 的一面。迪基鸟和你一样被这座城市所接纳，他永远在前进，替代品和你来自几乎同样的贵族世界，而你的小恶魔，呃，他只是在适应这片 _疆土_ 。

“不过我...我确实离开这座城市好几年了。我讨厌这个地方。它是个邪恶到无法挽救的生命，吞噬着灵魂和梦想。这里没有什么值得为之战斗的东西。但这是我的家。她在我的骨子里。我生来如此。我能走路的时候就在这些街道上谋生; 对你来说，犯罪巷是你八岁时的一个晚上，但对我来说，它是我能记事之前的每一天。

“哥谭可能嫁给了你，当然，但她是 _我的_ 母亲。”

布鲁斯几近哑口无言。他把自己说出的话归咎于这个事实: “上次你为了你的母亲而冒险——”

“我把自己弄死了。没错，但是你看，那是因为那时我还在骗自己。想找一个妈妈来爱我，哄我，告诉我我是 _最好的_ 。现在我是个现实主义者: 妈妈会拿走我所有的东西，然后袖手旁观，看着我被打趴下，我会爬起来，让一切重来，而且每次都会变的更聪明。”

那白牙咧嘴的笑容是如此的凄凉。

“可是，”布鲁斯仍对这一切头晕目眩着，但他不想表现出来，“作为一个母亲，你认为她会喜欢看到你枪杀你的兄弟姐妹吗? ”毕竟，杰森杀掉的大部分人都有同样的背景——按照他的定义来说，如果有的话，哥谭特有的子民。毕竟...是作为父母...

他的二儿子笑容狰狞。“你在开玩笑吗? ”他的话语中流露出一种乐趣。“妈妈 _喜欢_ 这种事情。”

他不该惊讶，杰森称这座城市为“母亲” ，但他也称之为“邪恶”，冷酷、黑暗、残忍，他从来没有期望过它和希拉，甚至凯瑟琳相比来帮助他。

“你不会想要那样的父母的，”布鲁斯说。这听起来像是一种断言，但感觉更像是种恳求。

杰森猛地一耸单肩。“我可能恨她，但她需要我。只要有哥谭市，就有红头罩的工作。我能有所作为，蝙蝠侠。比你以往任何时候都多。”

他言语中所透出的确信令人不寒而栗。

“而且这座城市也不会凭空消失，”杰森补充道。

“除非我对此有什么要说的，”布鲁斯证实到，他太过犀利的提醒了过去那场曾使这里变成无人之地的灾难。

杰森轻笑起来，“当然，如果是这样的话，我想我可以自由地向前看了。”

“多孝顺啊。”这种讽刺来得太容易了，但它仍是最安全的，杰森在这种陌生而疯狂的半真半假状态下，仍用那沉重而可恨的枪口指着他。

红头罩不屑地挥动左手，刀子划过空气。“是啊，你知道，我有两个父母死在我面前，还有两个父母把我像垃圾一样扔掉，我得说，第一个更容易接受。”

布鲁斯感觉自己的血液结了冰，就像这些天他在杰森身边经常发生的那样。

他的儿子刚刚把他和希拉 · 海伍德归为一类。那个在他出生时就抛弃了他的女人，15年后把他卖给了小丑以掩盖她自己的罪行，当时他把他的整颗心和信任都放在她脚下，为她做了一切他能做的一切，全然不顾自己的安危。

尽管他们之间存在着隔阂和愤怒，尽管他试图永远放弃杰森，尽管这个从男孩变成疯子的人犯下了种种罪行，但是这个判决还是 _伤害_ 了他。他甚至不能说这完全不公平。

而且... 杰森更喜欢威利斯 · 托德这个父亲。

他知道迪克宁愿由约翰 · 格雷森抚养长大，这也并没有什么可（太）伤心的。毕竟，布鲁斯当然知道失去父亲是什么滋味，他也想要他回来，他知道即使自己是个真正优秀的父母也不可能达到他的标准。但杰森从来没有想念过威利斯。从来没表现过任何关心威利斯的迹象。布鲁斯几乎可以肯定，威利斯有时会打他的小儿子。威利斯和现在被杰森如此狂热地屠杀的那类卑鄙小人是一样的。

“你知道，如果可以，我宁愿死在你身旁，”布鲁斯忽然轻声说。

杰森盯着他看了得有一秒半的时间，如果不是他要甩脱那一点点的惊讶，是不会用这么久的。他口中传出一阵笑声，就像他们过去一同跃入战场时发出的那种笑声一样，却又完全不像。“是吗，”他语调空洞。

“杰森，”布鲁斯试着说，因为即使他再也不能把那个男孩带回来，即使他在罗宾之死中所扮演的角色永远不会被原谅，杰森也需要相信这一点。他需要能够相信自己是重要的，即使布鲁斯从来没能够说出 _我爱你_ ，也永远不能给他想要的鲜血淋漓的证据，他可以这样说，他可以献出他自己的生命。

枪响了。

蝙蝠侠已经准备好了，他向后翻滚，避开了子弹，指望着依靠单手发射这种武器带来的强大后坐力来避免自己受到连续射击，他知道这种子弹可以直接穿透他的盔甲，他朝杰森的推测位置掷了一枚蝙蝠镖，这更多的是为了争取时间，而不是期望命中。他用臂甲挡住了一枪托，然后迅速回避，杰森的后退意味着下一枪要到了。

那颗子弹穿过了他扬起的斗篷，然后他回击了，扔出的蝙蝠镖击中了枪口，它暂时没有用武之地了，杰森恼怒的咆哮着，他收起武器，用另一只手上的刀划向蝙蝠侠的脸。

蝙蝠侠挡住了它，杰森向后退了一步，但随后他笑了起来，布鲁斯看到他在用攻击分散自己注意力的同时，用空着的那只手掏出了什么东西: 又圆又黑。 _手雷_ ，破片式，防御型。杰森拉动插销，轻轻往上抛了一下这个致命的东西。他站在原地，姿势完全放松。

蝙蝠侠向前冲去，撞向他的腰揽着脖子把他抛过了半个天台，手榴弹爆炸时，蝙蝠侠裹着披风的身体撞上了地面。

随之而来的是 _疼痛_ ，爆炸抛出的弹片钉在了他的背上。这些伤都不算重，金属碎片穿过他的装甲和斗篷后速度已经大大减缓了。扎最深的是进入斗篷的两枚，因为斗篷的布料已经被杰森之前的子弹撕裂了。

一双手把他翻了过来，检查他的呼吸，从他的腰带上扯下了什么东西。

“监狱，”杰森的声音逐渐向后退去，“殴打， _致残_ ，一生的犯罪...所有的一切，所有这些‘威胁’ ，仍然有 _希望_ ; 你活了下来，你重新振作，你还剩下了一些东西。但是你知道他们怎么说吗，布鲁斯: _犯罪巷没有希望可言_ 。”

熟悉的抓钩枪射击声响起，布鲁斯重新站起身来，发现屋顶上只剩他一人了，杰森的身影系在勾绳上，就这样消失在了街区尽头。

当然，他有一把备用的，但用他背上的弹片做代价来结束杰森的领先优势，将是个令人不快、可能还毫无意义的行为。他今晚不会再去找红头罩了。他知道，他从来没有对杰森采取必要的行动，也没有发现他目前的藏身之处，更没有改变巡逻路线来拦截他。在他的城市里，人们死去，因为他无法面对这个人。他很难把他的儿子像其他凶残的疯子一样送进阿卡姆。

 _他的儿子_ ？杰森在街上生活的时间和他在住在庄园的一样长。现在，杰森是他的对手，比成为他搭档的时间还要长。

但他仍然是他的。

红头罩的基地就在犯罪巷的某个地方，尤其是在今晚后，蝙蝠侠的心里对这点确信无疑。

 _犯罪巷没有希望可言_ 。这是哥谭的老生常谈，在这时这句话本身就让布鲁斯感觉自己老了。

他拒绝相信杰森已经没有希望了。无论是作为蝙蝠侠还是布鲁斯 · 韦恩，他都不是一个特别乐观的人，但他很固执，每当他找到一丝希望的火花，他都会坚持下去。杰森...说的并没错，他一直害怕这个男孩会被自己的愤怒所控制，成为一个蝙蝠侠不得不与之战斗的人，但是...杰森始终是他的罗宾。杰森始终是他的儿子。他曾苦涩地怀疑过他的克制，但从没怀疑过他的心。杰森有颗善良的心。

他辜负了他，但他不愿放弃他。

_我恨不得替你死去，押沙龙啊，吾儿，吾儿！_

“从来无需多虑过，”蝙蝠侠对这个空荡荡的夜晚说。

尽管现在才凌晨三点半，但他还是钻进了一台轮胎还在的车，慢慢地开回家。警方的突袭行动进行的很顺利。艾米丽 · 道森明天依旧是死于自杀，而且现在天台上也没留下任何证据。

“晚上过得怎么样，先生? ”阿尔弗雷德以布鲁斯一生所依赖的那种淡定问道。

蝙蝠侠从车里爬了出来，尽管这里没有任何除了阿尔弗雷德之外的人需要他隐瞒，但他还是尽可能地掩饰自己的僵硬，他扒下头罩，以最苦涩的表情迎向阿尔弗雷德的目光。“杰森说他爱你，”他说，还有，"我需要你帮忙处理一些弹片。”

老人眼中那知晓了一切的悲苦，他那默然地接受，当他转向那些备好了的医疗用品时强忍着的颤抖... 所有这一切加起来就是布鲁斯在八岁时所学到的事情。

你爱的人是世界上最可怕的东西。

**Author's Note:**

> Notes（原作者）：你可能已经注意到，虽然布鲁斯听到杰森说的是他更喜欢威利斯·托德做父亲，但他实际上“说”的是威利斯的死亡对他的伤害要比布鲁斯放弃他小得多。这俩人即使在交谈时也存在严重的沟通问题。
> 
> 另外老父亲扔桶哥用的是clothesline（碎颈臂，一种摔角招式），大概是那种飞身把桶撞开的动作。
> 
> 每次翻这类文心里都沉甸甸的，总觉得一口气喘不上来，小丑无论死不死，他都成功了，在埃塞俄比亚死去的其实是两个人，一个绝望的孩子，一个恐惧的父亲。
> 
> 但杰森死时却知道自己是被爱着的——如此痛不欲生，如此可怖，于诸多痛苦中——但却是被爱着的，
> 
> 现如今，布鲁斯说出那句“我宁愿死在你身旁。”杰森放声大笑，笑中带泪。
> 
> 事已至此，竟是无话可说。
> 
> 撒母耳记下 18:33—王就心里伤恸，上城门楼去哀哭，一面走一面说，我儿押沙龙啊。我儿，我儿押沙龙啊。我恨不得替你死，押沙龙啊，我儿。我儿。


End file.
